


Support Group for Dating a Vet

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffy, I find it amusing, Multi, Nonsense...just utter nonsense, angst free zone (for now)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Just a couple of random ficlets that I felt like writing. Hopefully someone other than me likes them too. About some of my faves.





	Support Group for Dating a Vet

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some random ficlets I felt like writing, I don't know anything about vets so my bad if anything is wrong (this is a blanket disclaimer for all of the chapters). This is just a bit of fun and hopefully it's amusing to others and not just me.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by [this text post](https://notcorrectemmerdalequotes.tumblr.com/post/174431066773/charity-when-vanessa-dies-she-wants-to-be-turned) .

It was a quiet Tuesday evening, there was only the odd patron sparsely scattered around the woolpack nursing their drinks. Charity and Chas were slumped  against the end of the bar, staring off into space with matching bored looks fixed to their faces.

Chas moved to pour Jimmy another pint as he placed his empty glass on the bar, before returning to lean beside Charity, the blonde staring at the door across the room with furrowed brows.

"When Vanessa dies, she wants to be turned into a coral reef." Chas turns to her, snorting in bewilderment at the oddness of the statement and the sudden break in silence.

"You what?" Chas asks, Charity finally breaks her staring match with the door to look at her cousin.

"Yeah I know," her face scrunches up in perplexity, "we were watching some documentary the other night about the ocean and she mentioned it." she shrugs before returning to gazing around the pub unfazed, as though she hadn't just said something strange out of the blue.

There's a beat of silence before the brunette responds, "Paddy wants to be shot into outer space."

Charity's head whips back around to shoot Chas an incredulous look, scoffing in disgruntled amusement "Boy, did we end up with weird people."

They both chuckle at the ridiculousness of their partners, before the door opening catches their attention, Pete swaggering over to the bar. Charity moves to get him a drink as he comes to a stop in front of them, Chas looking up at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Pete takes the full glass Charity hands over, giving her a nod in thanks and taking a sip before looking to Chas with a raised brow, "What?"

"What does Rhona want to happen when she dies?" the brunette landlady leans forwards on both elbows, chin resting on her hands as she awaits his response. Charity sends her a smirk as she returns to her spot next to her, handing Pete his change as she leans a hip against the bar.

Pete gives them both a wary look before responding, "She wants to get planted and become a tree"

The two landladies  turn to look at each other before bursting out into loud raucous laughter, clutching at each other and the bar top to remain upright.

As the laughter starts to die down the two turn to look at Pete who blinks at them in confusion,  before sharing another look and erupting into giggles.

* * * * * * *

Hours later the pair have returned to their silent boredom when Paddy, Rhona and Vanessa walk in through the door. Pete glances warily between them and the two Dingles behind the bar from his booth in the corner as the hysterics start up again. The three vets are left standing in the middle of the pub sharing confused glances, too alarmed to approach the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on [tumblr](https://setting-sail-indefinitely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
